San Fransokyo Bros
by slag83
Summary: After using Hiro in an experiment, Tadashi uncovers a history about his past. The second chapter contains hardcore yaoi and sex. But it's just a spinoff so it could be skipped.


San Fransokyo: 7:30 PM

The winds howled then died down in a momentary show of power. Smell of Petrichor and Salt lingered in the air. Birds flocking to the west, escaping the Hail from the east. The people on the other hand are already bringing out their umbrella for the upcoming storm. As for a lone teenaged boy, he does not care. His newest invention would change his life forever.

A bell chimed, a signal for new customers.

"Tadashi, welcome home. Wait, are you drunk?" Aunt Cass said, the ever concerned second mother. She grabbed a spare towel and rubbed off the dripping alcohol on her niece's mouth.

"Wh- Where is Hiro Aunt Cass?" Tadashi said drunken with alcohol and equal joy. "I need to," he burped. "I need to show something to him."

"Upstairs as usual." Tadashi raced upstairs, not caring for the customers he hit on his way. "I need you sober tomorrow." Tadashi could only grunt in agreement.

A boy of raven hair was nitpicking his sort of creation. The bot battle he planned all went to fail because of that Hama. Luckily, he escaped arrest and luckier, he got more money than the prize. In exchange, his battle bot got destroyed and he's picking some salvaged wares. As he was scavenging, all items flew into an explosion when the entrance boomed open. Tadashi was there, grinning ear to ear.

"Hiro. Is ectoplasm real and can it be harvested." Hiro's yearn to answer replaced for the anger he felt for messing with his stuff. In times like this, he was quick enough to answer. But not this time. "The answer is yes Hiro. Thanks to Honey Lemon, I've done it." Tadashi picked something out of his pockets and showed it to Hiro. It was small, translucent on the barrel and more toy than an invention.

"A gun?" Hiro said, baffled at the sight.

"Not just any gun Hiro. What was this again? Ah, yeah, right. It turns something anything to Ectoplasm." He rigged the gun and pointed it to himself. Hiro took an uneasy stance when Tadashi aimed at himself. Shouldn't he be practicing on inanimate dummies?

"I can do this to," Tadashi pulled the trigger and a momentary light filled the room. The flash did not linger long but it did leave a great mark on science. Hiro opened his eyes and for the first time in 30 seconds, he felt alone once again. Being a

Solitary used to make him feel relaxed and safe. But this time, a sinister feeling surrounds him and the room.

"This." Tadashi's voices seemed to reverberate throughout the room. Hiro somehow felt reassured that his big brother is still alive. He sat down to see events unfold in front of him.

After a few second of waiting, a blue particle suddenly appeared above Hiro's bedroom. Then that one particle cloned itself to two then to four, ever growing exponentially. Once it grew to many, it creased and squirmed to give form to Tadashi. Now blue in tint and translucent in figure. Hiro was amazed at the scientific breakthrough in front of him. What ever people who can do this, he wanted to meet them. He wanted to see Tadashi's college of his.

"Surprised Hiro?" Tadashi asked. So far, he didn't expect the device to work on one try. Whatever Krei did to this, he's a genius for doing it. Thinking back, he seemed happy to help. Too happy for Tadashi's taste. But well, it worked and there's nothing to worry about. "I'm a hundred percent, top to bottom, left to right, full ectoplasm." Tadashi said, overkill in completeness. "I can float, I can fly, I can turn invisible and visible at will but I'm perpetually blue and translucent." Tadashi hates eery blue.

"So you are a ghost?"

"Of course I'm a ghost. The concept of the afterlife is on its way to the scientific Congress little brother, thanks to this guy. Those punks will take back what they said to me." Tadashi floated beside Hiro, carefully not to touch him. If he did, another set of his powers would activate.

"Cool. So what other powers do you have?" Tadashi floated to his satchel. He found it hard to open it as the flaps kept passing through his finger. His ever helpful brother helped him and even grab the solitary notebook inside. The pages were filled with concept, mathematical formulas and ever complex scribbles of foods. Ectoplasm was discovered in an exotic Eastern delicacy after all.

"Flight, check. Visibility manipulation, check. Density manipulation, check. Ghostly wail? Fred probably added this." Tadashi could wail, embarrassingly. On the bottom of the paper was another word. The handwriting was stern and concise. Tadashi could recognize those strokes anywhere. It was Krei's. "Possession."

"Possession?" Hiro asked. He knows what Possession is, but a reassurance from his Bro would be thankful.

"Can I possess you Bro? You know, for science." Tadashi said. A long awkward silence steamed between them, both waiting for the response of the younger. Hiro could not even point a perfect response in the situation. His brother would be inside him, controlling his, loving his life through his eyes. He read books and Internet articles about Possession. It was all superstitions and pseudoscience before but with his invention, oh God Hiro the responsive became unresponsive.

"Ummm," Hiro is thinking double thoughts. "Just for science? No peeking."

"Just for science." Hiro is oblivious about Tadashi omitting the second sentence.

Tadashi pushed himself towards his younger brother. Even though he is light and intangible, the force managed to push Hiro back. Tadashi's essence entered all of Hiro's facial orifices. He could see that his brother struggling with the possession process. But Hiro's eyes showed determination and Tadashi kept phasing. When all of Tadashi's presence was absorbed, a light pinged at Tadashi's desk. The voice is garbled but a techno geek would know that it is a prototype of a distress scanning robot.

Tadashi woke up with a headache. Even ghosts heat headaches. He made a mental note to remind Krei. Tadashi opened his eyes and saw the surreal surroundings around him. Holodisks flying around, whizzing at the speed of a train. Each Holodisks are showing holograms of different scenarios. All scenarios depict Hiro as the center of focus. Tadashi grabbed one, careful not to scratch himself with the disk edge. This one shows the first time Hiro created a robot. He was happy back then, well he was always happy when he makes inanimate objects move. From walking beetles, his interests shifted to humanoid robots. Something about a show he watched as a kid sparked his interest in bot fighting.

Tadashi picked another disk, this one, darker than the rest. The hologram shows a classroom with only a few students. All students are looking at Hiro with suspicious eyes. One student at the corner are peeking at him while constantly whispering to her friend. Naysayers no doubt. Tadashi thought that this was the aftermath of the bullying incident. It pushed Hiro so far that he had the ingenious idea to send an explosive bot to his tormentor's house. From then on, people viewed him on the other end of the spectrum. The bullied became the bully.

Tadashi let the Holodisks go, pushing it to the deep abyss below. In a way, Hiro will forget the whole incident and carry on with his life. Tadashi made his way to the nearest door. It was metallic, painted dark blue with a keep out sign. The insides reeked of oil and metal shavings. The very smell that lingered their garage. Tadashi pulled the door to the side and the insides were revealed. The tools are scattered, papers are all about. In the middle was two seats and on one of them was Hiro, deep in slumber. The other end of the room was a sea of dark, flickering with colors every millisecond. The door behind Tadashi suddenly closed. No matter how hard he tried to pull free, the door won't simply budge. After a few tries, Tadashi quit. The room was too dying to get discovered.

Aside from the tools on the floor, the chairs and the screen, there's nothing left to discover. The light from the screen is increasing but darkness still persisted. Tadashi went near to the chairs where Hiro was sitting. He sat dazed, drooling saliva on the left. Tadashi tried to wake him up but shaking him won't do. He slapped him and even thought of kicking but he won't wake from his sleep. As he was pushing Hiro, Tadashi noticed something engraved on the chairs. The one Hiro was sitting said Mind while the empty one said visitor. Something about the 'mind' chair perplexed Tadashi. It seemed to pull him, calling every cell in his body. Tadashi pulled Hiro aside and replaced him in the chair. The feeling he felt was different, like he was trespassing another's territory. He dismissed the feeling and kept seating. The blackness soon grew and swallowed Tadashi. He was swimming in darkness once again but this time, not his own.

Tadashi woke up once again, a headache still throbbing his head. This is getting old actually. Nevertheless, Tadashi scratched his forehead. Like it was going to do anything. As he scratched his forehead, a hear met his hand. He does not keep his hair this long or has he forgotten to get a haircut. Tadashi opened his eyes and noticed that everything in the room looks bigger. He grabbed one of Hiro's pencil holders and noticed that it took his whole hand to grab it. Suddenly, he noticed that this weren't his hands. He kept them clean and the nails short but this one has dirt under them. He had scratches at the edges and a fresh scab at his thumb.

Tadashi remembered all, "I really am Hiro after all." His voice even sounded like Hiro. He stood up, never reaching the height he got used to. Everything was wrong here and there but somehow, it felt like home. This feeling will surround him as long as he stayed in Hiro's body. It's annoying and it's pleasure heaven. This must be the intense guilt pleasure a person can feel. Tadashi stood up and reached the whole body mirror sitting at their bathroom.

Seeing Hiro closer than before is new. Well, Tadashi sees Hiro all the time but this time... It's really curious. There are scars Tadashi hadn't seen before. Here at his elbows and with the largest running along his palms. He hid them so well that even Aunt Cass did not see them. Seeing her as the care maniac surrogate mother, this is unheard of. Other than the scars he got from work, Tadashi also noticed how calloused his fingers are. His arms are also starting to get defined. Probably from carrying all those metals all the time and the flour sacks Aunt Cass makes them carry. Tadashi touched his face and found it surprisingly free from acne. Hiro is still young, give it a year or two and he'll be a human connect the dots.

"I look cute." Hiro is cute, Tadashi always admitted that. He was always the starting talk in every conversation. He would always smile and people would pinch their way into his cheeks. Tadashi smiled but it felt wrong. The dimples were there, the signature lips are there but it still felt wrong. "I sound wrong."

An idea popped into Tadashi. He used to clean Hiro when they were young, especially when he pooped at the room 5 years ago. He saw him buck naked and he found it funny to see. Tadashi wonders how he looks right now, with the adolescence and all. He is starting to gain some muscles, maybe abs are starting to form. He undressed all of his clothes until boxer remain. Cold snaps Tadashi chilling but the heat of curiosity keeps him warm. There was no muscle but only a large scar on his hips made the discovery worthwhile. He never knew he had a scar in here before. Does Aunt Cass know?

The scars runs deeper into his hips, into an area not worthy of his eyes. From the looks of it, it healed a long time ago. He never had this five years ago so it must have been inflicted last year to three years ago. The scars throbs with every beat of his heart, Hiro's heart. Once he comes back outside Hiro, he will ask him everything. Whatever mess he was into, Tadashi must know. That's what brothers are after all. He traced the Scar's path, no blunt object can do this. Bladed or more specific, a powered saw. The stitches were rudimentary. He must have hidden this for a long time to let his body heal the damage. Tadashi continued to traced the scar until fabric touched him back.

"Sorry Hiro." Tadashi pulled the boxers free and saw the tail end of the scar. It was sharp, only a blade can do this. It was no machine of his, someone did this. The intrigue just hit Tadashi so hard. How could he just hide this?


End file.
